July 27 incident
by Quad; were not involved }} The July 27 incident (also referred as the 7-27 incident, the JBR City Attacks, and the Vuong Folly) was a attack conducted by Quad against the United States of JBR at JBR City. During and shortly after the attacks, the JBRican Government believed that its allies were responsible. However, after discussion and debate with its allies, it later positioned the attack responsible by Quad, a terrorist group. The incident caused diplomatic confusion and is responsible for the Third Midwayan Civil War. Background The attacks happened around 3:30 local when a surprise air raid and parachute deployment by Quad was launched in the city. The soldiers all wore uniforms and decorations to appear as some of JBR's allies, the countries' soldiers impersonated were: the Union of Midway, Republic of Bekolan, Deltoran Republic, the Pacific Empire, and the Prussian Empire. The soldiers all came by aircraft—all of which were hijacked in previous attacks and landed at Mathews Beach. The JBRican Central Intelligence Agency detected the unusual high number of aircraft and immediately ordered a lockdown to the capital city, believing it was an attack from the Soviets. The Joint Service Officers called off the decision to launch cruise missiles or anti-aircraft weaponry in fear it would harm the civilians below. Instead, the CIA attempted to talk with the pilots but ultimately failed. Several planes began although they were primarily concentrated at the National Forum. The planes later landed near the Presidential Palace where they were immediately opened fire at by JBRican forces. The crew within the plane exited and began opening fire back. By 3:40, much of the attackers were captured by surrender. The JBRican government became alarmed when many of these soldiers possessed the uniforms and patches belonging to their allies, most notably, the Union of Midway. The planes were painted similarly in design to Midwayan and Prussian planes which garnered attention by the Vuong Administration. President Justin Vuong, who was a friend and chief diplomat with the allies' leaders, made a brief televised speech. In the speech, he stated that he would find out about the attacks and imprison all of the accused allies' diplomats residing in JBR. He later sent messages at the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Headquarters to the accused allies, demanding answers. The general public and media began panicking as the attacks were the first since the Great Pacific War. It caused more public hysteria as these were from some of JBR's more powerful allies. Debate and arguments arose between the JBRican government and the allies; particularly with the Prussian Empire. After an hour into debate, Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen suggested the attacks could have been from Quad, a terrorist organization and secret society known for its decisive tactics and alleged control over numerous of governments worldwide. Vuong took word of Schliefen's decision and re-opened all diplomatic ties with Prussia and the rest of the accused. The JBRican government later decided to investigate and interrogate the soldiers, many of which claimed they were sent by the allies. International response Shortly after the announcement of attacks and before the JBRican government's decision that the attacks were made by Quad, the Union of Midway fell into disagreement and revolt. Increased tensions between four main groups: loyalists, neutrals, communists, and Nazis arose at Aldebaran, the communists, Nazis, and neutrals accusing Midway for backstabbing the JBRican States. After the JBRican government's decision, President Vuong announced that he would be committed to send aid and military support to suppress the war from becoming major. In the Republic of Bekolan, President Michael Kenny was about release a speech regarding the incident when he was shot. He was hospitalized shortly after that and the shooter has yet to be found. Category:Prussian Empire Category:History of the United States of JBR Category:Terrorism Category:Controversy